Sometimes You're A Lannister
by Femvamp
Summary: We all want to be the hero but sometimes you are the villain. This is just an idea that got stuck in my head. It's a one shot for now. Piper /Alex as usual. Reviews would be appreciated.


Title: Sometimes You're A Lannister

Author: Femvamp

Disclaimer: Orange Is The New Black does not belong to me. It belongs to people who are not me.

Summary: We all want to be the hero, We all want to be the Starks, the Gryffindors but sometimes we are the Slytherins. Sometimes we are the Lannisters.

A/N: This is a one shot for now but I might continue once I finish my other OITNB fic. Oh and this has been updated a couple of times; weird formatting issues. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

We all want to be the hero. No one ever really wants to be the villain of the story. Never really truly. We all want to be the hero. Save the damsel or get the white knight. Run off and be happily ever after. We all want to be the Gryffindors or the Starks because they are true. They are brave. They are the heroes of the story. Even when they fall, they are still the hero. They held honor. People mourned. People rallied to the cause.

They are the heroes of the story; and everyone wants to be a hero.

But sometimes you are the villain. Sometimes, no matter how much you try not to be, you are vain. You are narcissistic. You lie and you cheat. You hurt the people you love most.

You are a criminal.

You try to convince yourself otherwise. That you are just a victim of circumstance. That you just made one terrible horrible mistake. One bad chapter in your life that you need to pay for and then you can have your maybe not so white knight and live maybe an average but good life. Then you start thinking those dark thoughts. The thoughts you know you shouldn't think about the person you shouldn't think about.

Because it all started with her.

And she is a Lannister too.

That's what makes it so dangerous between the two of you. It isn't two wrongs making a right; because how can two wrongs ever really make things right? They just make more wrong. You know what she is. She is a drug dealer. A drug smuggler and she has no interest in being anything else; and you're not sure you want her any other way.

That's what scares you the most.

You like that she is a Lannister.

You like that she is a Slytherin.

It is the darkness inside of her that attracts you to her. It always has been. Its the swirling darkness that slithers and crawls in both of you that is like electricity and you both know it. It makes you both crazy and you can't get enough.

You want to say you never meant to hurt her but that would be a lie. You knew you were hurting her when you left. You just didn't care. You were saving yourself. It had all become too much too soon.

It was you or her.

And you chose you.

And you know she didn't really care when she hurt you right back. That is the thing between the two of you. It hurts as much as it heals.

The pain and pleasure are of equal measure.

Oh God how you love her.

It is why you will always chose her in the end and it is why she will always forgive you even when you mess up so epically.

And epically is how you always do mess up because that is how a Lannister does anything with epic proportions. It is the only way they know how.

You don't just punch a meth head Jesus freak who wants to kill you. You keep punching her until her face looks like something that comes out of Red's kitchen and her blood is all over your hands.

And the blood, oh the blood makes you rage even more.

How dare she bleed all over you.

So you punch her again.

And you keep punching her until everything around you moves like slow motion because that's the way your life works. Suddenly she is there looking on in horror because she can do nothing to save you. She is not the hero of the story after all.

She is just another villain.

Another Lannister.

And Lannisters don't get to save the day.

Instead she gets to watch you get thrown to the ground like the villain you are and handcuffed. She gets to watch Pornstache drag you through the crowd and away from her possibly forever.

You have no idea where they will take you next but you can make some guesses. Everything is clear to you for the first time in your life. For the first time you know who you are. You know what you want.

And a Lannister always gets what they want.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


End file.
